1. Field Of Invention
This invention relates to urinals for males, specifically to automatically concealed urinals for bathrooms, restrooms, or wherever facilities for males are required.
2. Description Of Prior Art
There have been a variety of urinals proposed for both home and public facility. Following are some examples:
One of the prior art patents is U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,321, 12/18/84, to B. Brunton, which discloses an opening cut in wall for a receptacle attached to a waste pipe, with a flushing means and door to cover opening. Brunton's design is also called a concealed urinal, but is entirely different in concept from the preferred embodiment of this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,321, 10/29/85, to R. Douillard, is comprised of intricate metal works attached to an ordinary toilet seat lid, requiring the use of hands to position operationally, and to return the gears, levers and urinal to a flattened position against underside of lid. This concept does not relate to the automatic urinal, which can be preset, if necessary, but which operates without handling urinal device in most instances.